Hachiman
| occupation = | residence = | alias = | epithet = Kami no Satsusha (神の殺者, God Slayer) | jva = Matt White | Funi eva = Matt White | age = 165 | bounty = | status = Alive | birth = January 30 | height = 11 meters (36 feet) | weight = 19 Metric Tons tons (42,330 lbs) | dfbackcolor = 006400 | dftextcolor = FFFFFF | dfname = | dfename = | dfmeaning = | dftype = }} Hachiman (八幡, Hachiman) is currently the commander of Elbafs military, and subsequently the second highest governing authority upon the Island, whos authority is second only to Calypso. Due to being well over a century old, in addition to participating in the and , Hachiman’s experience and prestige among the the giants of Elbaf causes many of them to worship the humble giant as if he were a literal god, and to those who have witnessed his ferocity in combat many reckon that he may be just that. However Hachiman was not always a member of the Elbaf military, as in the past he once served under the marines as a fearless warrior who went to war and brought countless pirates to justice, before he returned to his homeland. In his past, Hachiman was a believer of Absolute Justice, and strove his best to see that justice fulfilled, earning him the moniker Deity of the Sea (海神, Wadatasumi) in recognition of his strength. Yet, with age, particularly after playing witness to several wars, and dozens of , Hachiman had developed a rather different perspective of Justice leading up to his resignation, which has often resulted in him letting entire pirate crews go, or refusing to arrest specific individuals for crimes that he believe are justified. In particular, he is recognized for his easy-going nature, serene disposition, and perverted nature, resulting in the epithet 'The Perverted Seeking Titan of Peace. ' Appearance In the world, many have come to the conclusion that the universe instinctively knows who will become the emperors of the world, because regardless, it seems that they are all inhumanly large. , Shichibukai, and Yonko are capable of identification even in the largest crowds because of their size alone. Hachiman is no different than these powerful figures. Unlike these creatures, his stature is not derived from some genetic mutation, but rather through his parents; he is a , a hybrid between a and a . His father, being a giant, provided Hachiman with the necessary genes to become equally as tall. However, he is purely heterozygous for it, and ultimately finds his height halved as a result. Regardless, he stands five times taller than the average fishman. It is without a doubt that his height plays a role in the aura that he emits; it's often gargantuan, terrifying, and intimidating, dissuading even some of the strongest warriors from challenging his might. However, perhaps the greatest indicator of his power is the muscular build that he carries. Giants are a warrior race bred for combat, genetically infusing them with genes that provide the strength necessary to battle. Without training, they are naturally capable of lifting several times that of the ordinary humans, granting them a frame that indicates their superior strength. Aside from their stature, Giants often appear no different than ordinary humans, and with a few mild exceptions, Hachiman does not either. Though, his physical biology is obviously different, it does not seem to visibly show in his appearance. He has a fairly-tanned complexion, deep blue eye that resemble the sea in color, and vastness; they watch the world carelessly, yet with a glint of curiosity that lets those know that it he could easily be moved into action. Yet, there is one eye that is masked from the world by a black patch. For Hachiman, his wounded organ is a symbol of his struggle, hardships, but, above all else, his perseverance and strength. Despite his encounters with malice and death, it seems to be his only physical reminder of his woes and troubles; the rest of his body is pure of any wounds, or bruises. Though he has traveled across the seas for nearly a century, his body does not reflect his age. A giant's lifespan is drastically longer than that of a human, roughly by three times. In addition, because they are a warrior race bred for battle, they remain in their prime and youth for longer periods of time so that they can continue fighting for longer periods of time, as only in the last twenty years of their lives do they begin to age rapidly. Despite having used up a third of his life, Hachiman is still considered relatively young compared to his giant brethren, as a giant that is 160 years old is technically in his "prime"—most human men assume their prime when they are in their late twenties and early thirties—proportionally placing Hachiman in his late teens and early twenties culturally. This is evident in his features. His eyes may be as cold and apathetic as a shark's, and his teeth may be sharper than a needle, yet there is a notable innocence when you look at him. His skin is matured to the point where he seemingly has no issues with acne, yet it is young enough where he hasn't shown traces of a slightest wrinkle. Perhaps the greatest indicator of his youth and vigor is his hair. With age, one's hair begins to thin, and turn a dead grey that alerts everyone of one's impending death. If anything, Hachiman's hair does the opposite. It stands up firmly, and straight, rebellious defying the natural laws of gravity as if it's full of life, and fully conscious. Though it's grey, his hair sparkles in the sunlight, illuminating the world around him in a blaze of joy, and liveliness. Yet, in light of all this, it is not spiky, or demanding. It is as straight and soft as a gentle breeze on an autumn day; running one's hand through is as difficult as creating ripples in a small pond. Regardless of all of his attributes, nothing is more revealing that one's attire. What one wears often defines them: a nomad will wear a variety of colorful robes, a warrior will wear armor clad in heavy metals for protection, or a Artic civilian may don a puffy fur coat to compensate for the cold. Clothes are a form of self-expression. For Hachiman, he is confident, and perverted. As such, his attire is quite revealing, leaving almost all of his upper body revealed with the exception of his neck. Despite his confidence, they're portions of his ego that question his existence, specifically of his fishmen heritage, and subconsciously he hates that half of himself. The torment and torture he endured from his fishmen brethren, and from humans for being half-fishmen, has etched a instinctive fear in his mind. It is why he masks his gills, orientated around his neck, from the world by a set of metal neck braces, to convince himself and others that he is something that he isn't. Though, to hide this insecurity, he wears plated armor on his arms, in addition to plating his boots in a heavy metal. However, he is a marine before all. Hachiman sports a purple jacket decorated with the symbol of the Marines on the back. Though, quite similar to most marines, he simply lets it droop from his shoulders uncaringly. His Hakama are a matching hue of purple, plated by steel below the knees, while the rest of the paints are tucked into his metallic boots. Despite the practical advantages of his clothes, there is always something that a person keeps attached to them. In a world, especially the sea, where one can get so easily pulled by a current, it is almost a necessity to have an anchor to the world. Given to him by his late mother before her death, Hachiman sports a large, intricate and expensive purple scarf that is always tied around his waste. Hachiman_Profile_Picture.jpg Hachiman Gallery Picture Two.jpg Hachiman Gallery Picture Three.png Hachiman Gallery Picture Four.jpg Hachiman Gallery Picture Five.jpg Hachiman Gallery Picture Six.jpg